digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Trash Day
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) (En:) , |directed by=(Ja:) |chief animation director= |art= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) January 16, 2000 (En:) April 1, 2000 |continuity= }} The group have little time to search for Matt, as they come under attack by some Garbagemon. Meanwhile, Matt tries to figure out just where he fits in. Synopsis Matt, who's been having trouble interacting with others in the group, leaves them quietly while they're busy praising T.K. for outsmarting . The group notices he is gone and are becoming quite concerned of his whereabouts when Joe speaks up to tell them that Matt is not in danger, but rather he just left on his own. They realize that he has been acting strange lately and decide to go look for him. Just before they set off, Kari hears a strange voice that no one else seems to hear. Meanwhile Matt settles down by a lake, where he tries to figure out what his problem is. He is upset because he doesn't have a purpose in the group now that T.K. is old enough to take care of himself, and everyone else has seemed to change for the better while he is still the same. He figures that to change like the others, he has to do it by himself. , a wise Digimon working under Puppetmon, approaches Matt with a secret plan to make him turn against the others. At first, seems defensive while Matt just plan doesn't want anything to do with him. Cherrymon says he knows why Matt is upset and explains that he can help him. This intrigues Matt and he falls into Cherrymon's plan, and looks into the nearby lake. Instead of his reflection, he sees Tai's face. Cherrymon explains that it means Tai is the one preventing Matt from reaching his full potential. At first Matt suspects it's a joke but the evil Digimon convinces him otherwise. The rest of the group is wondering through the forest, having no lead as to where Matt is because of their non-responsive Digivices. They find Puppetmon and come under attack by a group of Garbagemon. Mimi is quite stubborn about running away but the group escapes. After a bit of a struggle, most of the Garbagemon are beaten by the group's Digimon at Champion level. A few remaining Garbagemon attack Mimi so Digivolves to to protect her. then Digivolves to to fight them off and Puppetmon runs off in annoyance. Back at the lake, Matt is convinced by Cherrymon that deep down he knows he doesn't have any friends. He begins to feel hopeless and indecisive, so Gabumon tries to reach out to him, and says he'll stick by him no matter what, and that they are friends. This causes Matt's Crest to activate and Gabumon warp digivolves to . Matt makes up his mind and they set off to fight Tai. Cherrymon reports back to Puppetmon about the plan in action, and warns him that the DigiDestined have something he doesn't. This causes Puppetmon to lash out in anger, destroying Cherrymon. In the forest, the last of the Garbagemon is attempting to suck the group into his garbage can, until MetalGarurumon appears to destroy him just in time. Just when everybody – especially Tai and – try to greet Matt, MetalGarurumon attacks, challenging Tai. Everyone is in disbelief at his behavior, and shocked at why Matt would be doing this. Featured characters '' (19) *'' '' (20) *'' '' (20) *'' '' (33) |c4= * (3) * (4) * (9) * (11) * (11) * (14) * (15) |c5= * (16) *'' '' (22) * (26) * (27) * (28) * (29) * (30) * (34) |c6= * (17) *'Garbagemon' (25) * (31) * (32) * (35) |c7= * (18) * (36) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "Come on, Kari! Don't you start losing it, too!" :—'Tai' doesn't hear the voice his little sister hears. Cherrymon: "What? You mean you've never seen a talking tree?" Matt: "Not many." :—'Matt' and Gabumon are surprised to have been overheard by Cherrymon. "I'm not gonna let him break up this team. We're gonna find him whether he wants us to or not." :—'Tai' is doing his best to be a good leader, but Matt's not making it easy for him. "We're always walking around, searching for someone. I've never done so much walking in my life." :—'Joe', just being himself. "I won't budge! Let's let them do the running for a change!" :-'Mimi' refusing to move because of the Garbagemon. "I must be nuts! I touched that stuff!" :—'Mimi' after her soon-to-be-infamous "Poop Grab Attack". "I know it sounds pretty bogus, but... might as well look." :—'Matt' reluctantly gazes upon the face of his "rival" in the lake. "Tai?! Come on! What kind of trick is this?!" :—'Matt' is shocked by what he sees in the water. Cherrymon: "Behold the face of your rival!" Matt: "So you're saying... I have to fight Tai, is that it? ''laughs Nice try, foliage face! You had me going there! You'll have to do better than that!"'' Cherrymon: "I had nothing to do with it. The Lake of Truth reflects only what is in a person's heart, hence the name." Matt: "You gotta be kidding." Cherrymon: "Sorry, kid. It's never wrong." Matt: "That right? Well, I got news for you. It's off this time, way off!" :—'Matts having second thoughts about '''Cherrymons words. ''"That's a laugh. Wouldn't you know that my crest had to be the Crest of Friendship?" :—'Matts doesn't know what to think anymore. '''Cherrymon:' "Any second now, we'll hear the sounds of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon locked in mortal combat." Puppetmon: "You're serious?" Cherrymon: "Oh, yeah. With any luck, they'll destroy each other. And with the two strongest Digimon out of the way, the rest will fall like rotten fruit." Puppetmon: "Mortal combat? This I gotta see! Let's go, what are we waiting for?" Cherrymon: "Wait a minute, we gotta be careful! The DigiDestined are strong—stronger than I suspected, and to underestimate them could be disasterous!" Puppetmon: "What?! Spit it out already! Are you saying that I might lose? Cherrymon: "I'm only saying that I think you should take them seriously. There's something about them." Puppetmon: "Something? Hmmm. You mean like, something I might be missing?" to glare at Cherrymon Cherrymon: "Well, not... totally." Puppetmon: "I have everything I need to take care of you! Puppet Pummel!" Cherrymon Cherrymon: "Oh, the horror!" Puppetmon: "Man, that kind of negative attitude really brings me down." :—Puppetmon's pride makes him sure of victory, and woe betide anyone who says otherwise. "What have you been eating out there in the forest? You wanna fight me?" :—'Agumon' can't believe he's being attacked by MetalGarurumon. Sora: "This is insane! Matt, what's going on? Is this some kind of joke?" Tai: "Matt! I don't know what he's doing, but call him off! Now!" Matt: "No, Tai. I won't." Tai: "What did you say? You won't?!" :—'Sora' and Tai don't understand what's wrong with Matt. Other notes , who played in . *Cherrymon's final line "the horror" refers to the last line of in . *The move that the Garbagemon use as Lillymon Charges them is based off of the Black Tri Star Jet Stream attack minus the chest beam and the Sabres |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Cherrymon announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. *In the Japanese version an acoustic version of Seven by Wada Kouji plays during Matt and Cherrymon's conversation. }} de:Cherrymons Intrige